kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Crane on a Wire
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Luther McLaurin, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Crane-on-a-wire-credits.png | Previous = A Tigress Tale | Next = The Secret Museum of Kung Fu | Poll = What did you think about "Crane on a Wire"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Crane on a Wire" is the nineteenth episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po tries to help Crane get his 'mojo' back after Crane is humiliated at a charity event.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Crane On A Wire" Summary Po convinces the Furious Five to help raise money for the Children's Hospital in the Valley of Peace by holding a charity auction, in which participants bid for the opportunity to spend a whole day with the various masters. Unfortunately, Crane's nasal problems disgust the villagers, who soon begin to complain about the avian master. As Crane leaves and Mr. Ping attempts to continue the auction, Fenghuang arrives, seeking revenge for her previous defeat. She pins most of the Five and Po before going after Crane, only for her talons to be blocked by Po's use of an iron wok. Having discovered their enemy's weakness, Po and the others drive her away, but Crane's image is further tarnished due to his beak becoming embedded in a wall during Fenghuang's attack. During a subsequent training session, Crane is in a funk, and soon reveals that it's due to discovering the villagers' low opinion of him despite his efforts to protect them. Po then attempts to help him improve his image with a new look, but the villagers' ridicule continues. When the rest of the Five arrive with news of Fenghuang, Po sets out with them to recapture her, but Crane declines. Unfortunately for the masters, Fenghuang has outfitted her claws with metal blades to enable her to cut through iron, and she proves more than a match for the five of them. Their battle eventually carries them back to the village, where Crane has been helping Zeng with chores to pass his time. Bored out of his mind by Crane's tales, Zeng questions why Crane didn't accompany the others, and Crane demonstrates that his self-esteem remains low. However, the sound of battle draws his attention, and he arrives just in time to save Po from being dropped to his death by Fenghuang. With Crane's help, Po is able to face Fenghuang in the air, but he is eventually knocked unconscious during their struggle. Crane is initially hopeless, but Fenghuang's taunting eventually goads him into action, and he challenges the owl in aerial combat. After an intense struggle, Fenghuang is defeated and Crane's reputation and confidence are restored. He and his friends then attend the ribbon-cutting at the hospital, only for Crane to end up as its first patient when he proves to be allergic to the silk ribbon. Voice cast * as Po / Zeng / Bunny dad * as Shifu / Head ox / Pig farmer * as Tigress / Mrs. Yoon / Bunny daughter * as Monkey / Ling * as Crane * Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck * as Fenghuang Trivia * The episode's title references the 1968 song " " by . * Viper and Po used quotes from The Wizard of Oz. "I hope my strength holds out." "I hope your tail holds out" Gallery Images Crane2.jpg|Crane showing off his new inhaler View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes